


Smile For Me

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: smutty thursdays [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, But not quite, Emotional Sex, M/M, Quickies, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Prompt: "I need one of those hugs that turns into sex."





	Smile For Me

He didn’t like being sad, he hated it more than being depressed sometimes. Because at least when he was depressed he didn’t feel anything, but being sad felt like shit. There was no real reason to his sadness, he just wasn’t feeling good about anything today. He wasn’t interested in anything, he just wanted to mope around the house and try not to cry. 

He tried everything he knew to bring some feeling of joy to himself. He took a bath, watched his favorite shows, he tried to read a book he used to love. Nothing was bringing him that spark that made him feel alive again. There was only one thing left to try, he needed some Phil time.

He slumped down on the couch beside Phil, startling him just a little. “I’m sad.” he said, followed by a long sigh as he settled in against Phil’s shoulder. 

“What should we do to fix that?” Phil asked, putting his switch down on the side table and lifting up Dan’s pimp blanket for Dan to slide in beside him more. 

Dan got in real close, brushing his nose against Phil’s jaw as he settled into him more, placing all his weight on Phil’s shoulder. “I need one of those hugs that turns into sex.” he said as a joke, wrapping his arms around Phil and tackling him into the couch. Phil settled on his back, pulling Dan onto his chest comfortably. 

Phil kissed his forehead, running his hands down Dan’s back, slipping under his track pants to grip his butt cheeks lightly. “You thought I was serious.” Dan said with a giggle, lifting himself up with one arm to look down at Phil.  

“Could you be? Orgasms give you extra serotonin.” he said, pulling Dan down by his shirt to kiss him. He kissed him again, missing his lips slightly as he continued to kiss down Dan’s neck. “If you smile when you cum you release more dopamine.” 

“Well,” Dan said, tilting his head so Phil had more access, “if you put it that way.” 

He pulled back enough to get Phil to stop kissing his neck, instead pressing his lips against Phil’s. Kissing him deeply before running his tongue across Phil’s bottom lip as a request to make out with him. Making out with Phil was something he did often yet it felt like not enough every time. His plump lips and velvety soft tongue, soft touches and rough stubble rubbing together. 

Phil snaked his hands under Dan’s underwear as well, gripping and spreading his cheeks, making Dan moan into his mouth. He slipped Dan’s trackies and pants down at the same time, freeing his half hard member, taking it in his hand Phil jerked him off a bit. 

Dan reached between them with the hand he wasn’t using to prop himself up above Phil, he pulled Phil’s cookie monster pj’s down as much as he needed to take him out and stroke him as well. Rubbing his thumb at the slit making him whine a bit. Dan knocked Phil’s hand away, taking both of them in his hand and jerking them off together. 

“Lube’s in the bathroom by the Tylenol.” Phil said against his lips. 

“You go get it.” Dan said, sitting up and getting off the couch. He ripped his shirt off and pushed his pants all the way off, kicking them off his feet. 

Phil all but ran to the bathroom, slipping as he rounded the corner and laughing. Dan laid back down on the couch, waiting for Phil to come sprinting back around the corner. Phil tossed the lube at him, Dan wasted no time putting it on his fingers and opening himself up while Phil took his clothes off. 

They were always this excited about sex, be it a quickie or a long drawn out love making session in celebration of something. Sex to them was special and happy and theirs. It was a time where the world stopped, nothing bothered them, they felt like one person. Passion and love being the only emotions in the room, it was wonderful. 

Phil hovered over him, kissing his neck and chest while Dan put in a second finger, all the pleasure rushing through his body making him forget he was even sad to begin with. A third finger and Dan was finding his own prostate, making his body twitch. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on his bare chest. 

Phil had lubed himself up, Dan lifted his back up for Phil to have easier access to him, Dan stretched on of his long legs up to rest on top of the couch cushions for even more leverage. He slipped in slowly, Dan felt an instant wave of pleasure come through his body that made him smile. “Fuck.” he whispered. 

Phil reached under him to hold him tighter, pulling their bodies tighter together while he pushed in. Bottoming out, he waited for a moment, kissing Dan softly before smiling against Dan’s lips and thrusting a bit. Dan ran his hands up and down Phil’s back lightly, feeling him while he fucked him, grounding him and making him feel good for the first time that day. 

He knew sex wasn’t the best coping mechanism, but making love was a different story. It wasn’t hot and rough and nasty, lasting a few moments before it was done and forgotten and he was left broken and still sad. This was soft and lasting, fun and loving. This was his Phil, the man who loved him and cared for him and wouldn’t even offer to have sex with him if he didn’t know Dan was 100% there and okay.

They shared kisses, disrupted by smiles and giggles and moans. Lights thrusts and roaming hands kept the pleasure at bay, not building it too fast or too slow. The best part of growing up was the sex lasting a bit longer, neither one of them being in a rush to finish. It was the perfect thing that they both needed in that moment. They could do this for hours on end, he didn’t even need to finish as the sensation was enough to leave him feeling a bit better.

Dan ran his fingers through Phil’s quiff, holding his head back so that he could look in his eyes and smile, he shook his head a bit before pulling him back in for a kiss. “My god, I love you.” Phil said against his lips. 

“I know.” Dan said with a smirk. Phil pulled out and fucked him a bit harder, hitting his prostate dead on, “Fuck, I love you too.” 

“Good.” Phil laughed, kissing him again. 

The slickness of the lube had started to wear off, leaving the almost uncomfortable feeling of dragging skin. He didn’t mind it too much, but still Phil pulled out and added more lube to himself. Pushing back in Dan twitched with pleasure, he didn’t realize how close he was. 

“Wanna finish or are you good like this?” Phil asked softly.

Dan smiled, wrapping his legs around Phil and pulling him in closer. “Fuck me.” he whispered against Phil’s lips, kissing him before Phil pulled out and thrusted into him. 

Slow was always good, but there was something about Phil fucking him hard and fast that left him seeing stars. He loved the intense feeling of his orgasm building, all the nerve endings on his body on red alert for every touch making each one more and more intense. 

His orgasm bubbled in his stomach, like butterflies almost. Phil was right about the immense release of serotonin in his brain as he felt blissed out beyond belief. He just wanted to lie back, limp and euphoric as Phil had his way with him.

It wasn’t often that he came untouched, he had to have been working up to it or extremely desperate, Phil knew that. He reached between them and started jerking Dan off to the rhythm of his thrusts, making Dan whimper with each one. 

“Close.” Dan warned him, feeling his blood start to tingle in his veins as his body prepared for release. 

It all hit him like a brick wall, his chest heaving upwards as he came with a shout. His thighs twitching as he tried to keep them wrapped around Phil. Phil fucked him through it, pulling out and jerking himself off quickly. The wet sound of his hand working over his cock filled the room before being replaced by a deep groan of pleasure as he came on Dan’s chest, up to his neck. 

“Holy fuck.” Dan panted. 

Phil reached down to grab his pj’s off the floor, using them to wipe the cum off Dan’s chest before snuggling into him. Chest to chest once again, Dan was running the pads of his fingers up Phil’s back and down with the tips of his nails to soothe him and say thank you. It was a thing he started doing when they first had sex, then it was mindless, he just wanted to continue touching Phil and remember he was real. But now it’s something Phil had grown attached too. 

“You didn’t smile.” Phil said, but Dan could feel his smile against his chest. 

“I was smiling for most of it, I think I been blessed with enough serotonin for today.” Dan replied softly. 

“You’re okay now?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay now.” Dan assured him, a smile sneaking it’s way back onto his face. 

“Aw man.” Phil whispered. “I was hoping you still needed cheering up so I could order a pizza.” he joked. 

“Well then I’m still so sad, oh woe is me please order a pizza kind sir.” Dan played it up for him. 

Phil sat up a bit and kissed him lightly. He was definitely okay again. 


End file.
